Honk
Honk is the ninth episode of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence tries to improve his communication skills through a squeeze horn.http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/clarence/honk/ Plot The episode starts with Nathan and Dustin playing with Taffy Cards in the hallway, until Clarence comes in with a fake card, saying he won. In class, Belson was telling his opions about the story he read. After him, Clarence talked about how if the jail was made out of cake, then he can eat his way out. Ms. Baker was "intriuged" by this. Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo then talked about what happened in class. Sumo liked his idea and added on to it. But Jeff tells Clarence that his sense of humor is not right and that he should act more like others. Taking Jeff's advice, he goes home after school, watching TV so he should get an idea of how to act. At firt, he acts likes a TV host, but thens sees several films starring the Marx Brothers with one of them playing with a horn. He loved this and bought a horn for himself so he could do the exact same thing. In school on the next day, he played woth his horn in various antics, First, when he and his class was pleding adligeince to the flag, he squeezed his horn randomly. Then the announcer said about the water park competion that was happening tommorow. After that, there were more annoucments that were boring and Clarence squeezed his horn too make it fun. Later on he went around school squeezing horn in various places. Jeff tries to talk Clarecne out of his habit but failed. At night in bed, Clarence was sleeping at playing his horn at the same time. Chad slept through it but Mary didn't. The next day, when the winner was about to be announced on who was going to the water park, Clarecnce squeezed his horn and nobody knew who was the winner. Later on, Breen was doing very important chemistry when Clarence squeezed his horn and ruined everything when a giant spill of chemicals turn into acid causing the fire-alarm to beep. Clarence was upset with what he had done and people were too. At Jeff's house, Jeff, Sumo, Kimby, Courtlin, Malessica, Belson and Percy form a circle to help Clarence with his addiction. They talked and Clarence went home thinking they accepted him being honking all the time, leaving Jeff upset. Clarence was in bed later that night and was talking to his horn. Crying, he decided to flush his horn down the toilet and flushed a rose so the horn will know that he still loved him. However, he saved horn with the help of Chad. Mary was miserable of this becasue she couldn't sleep and some toilet water got on her. In the morning, Clarence hid his horn in his backpack so know one will know he has it. However, he was soon ambushed by students with horns with Jeff and Sumo watching him by a far. The students tried to attck him including Breen and Percy (Jeff and Sumo did this so Clarence can stop), but Clarence got an idea. He played his horn and all the kids made music causing Sumo to laugh and leaving Jeff confused. In the end, all the kids joined in a big musical number, with Jeff playing along as well. Unfournatley, all the horns were taking by the teachers in the end. Jeff learned that being true to yourself is the only way to make good friendships and Clarence learned that when you lose the horn, you get the whistle, which he did. However, it was taken away from him by Ms. Baker. Characters *Clarence * Jeff * Sumo Minor Characters * Gilben * Percy * Belson (Semi Antagonist) * Dustin * Nathan * Kimby * Courtlin * Malessica * Ms. Baker (Antagonist) * Blaide * Debbie * Ashley (cameo) * Guyler * Darlie * Breen * Chelsea * Marx Brothers * Mary (cameo) * Gabbie * Memo * Emilio * Kennan * Tappy Cards Kid * Mr. Reese * Raymond Burr (Perry Mason) * Cup of Joe commercial man * Conan O'Brien * The Principal Gallery The gallery for Honk can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Honk can be found here. Trivia *Tappy Cards re-appear at the beginning of the episode. *Clarence's use of a horn to communicate is based on Harpo Marx. In fact, Clarence actually gains inspiration from watching several Marx Brothers films with one of them being Duck Soup (the one where Harpo talks on a phone with the horn). *The principal appears for the first time, though only in the shadows, and only his mouth (a live-action mouth) is visible. *This is the second time a real-life person has appeared. The first time was in Fun Dungeon Face Off where Buckey O'Neill appears. * When Clarence is watching TV, a lawyer briefly appears. This could possibly be a parody to Perry Mason however the suit is blue which is a parody to the video game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Since it is on TV it is most likely a parody to Perry Mason. * The Squeaky Symphony sounds similar to the composition Marche Militaire by Franz Schubert. References 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYcmC1WZ8l8&list=UUUkmRSshQCvuU5gXBdXh2AA Category:Aired Episode [[Category:Episodes Category:Season 1